super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed
On-Screen Appearance Welcome to Good Burger Ed appears behind a Counter and says his line Special Attacks Neutral Special - Good Burger Ed will get out a stove and make a Good Burger. Opponents will get fire damage from the stove. After it's done, He has a choice to either eat it, give to an opponent or throw it as a projectile Side Special - Roller Skating Yes. Another riding move. But unlike Woody's Side B, Ed can bump into an opponent and grab them. Smaller opponents Ed can throw away wih ease. Press Side B to stop Up Special - Flying Burgers Ed will go up with talking burgers. They will circle around him. Press B to shoot a burger. Fewer burgers makes Ed slower at flying. After 5 or 10 seconds of flying, Ed will land on an opponent hard and may bury him/her Down Special - Ed's Special Sauce Ed will pour his special sauce. The sauce on any Lawl food can make your damage go down more. If opponents are covered in the sauce, They will surprisingly get less damage due to how great Ed's sauce is Final Smash - Mondo Burger Explosion Ed will capture one or two opponents and sneak them to the Mondo Burger kitchen. The chemicles will drop from the ceiling (Damaging an opponent) Ed will then dump the chemicles and all the Mondo Burgers will explode. The opponents will fly all the way back to the stage or will get OHKOed. Ed runs back to the stage KOSFX KOSFX1: Hi! KOSFX2: Woah Star KOSFX: Weeeeeeee! Screen KOSFX: Uh-Oh Taunts Up: I'm a Dude! He's a Dude! She's a Dude! We're all Dudes! Hey! Sd: Is it because I'm Black? Dn: (Raises Burgers to his ears) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Welcome to Good Burger, Home of the Good Burgers, Can I take your order? Victory 2: Boy! You must really Suck! Victory 3: Look! I'm Grape Nose Boy! Lose/Clap: (Watches his Butt) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Spatula *Dash Attack - Burger Mobile *Forward tilt - Mustard squeeze *Up tilt - Raises his arms *Down tilt - Dance *Side Smash - Golf Club *Up Smash - Spins in a Good Shake machine *Down Smash - Splits Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs with both hands *Pummel - "Good Shake" *Forward Throw- Golf club *Back Throw - Golf Club *Up Throw - Flips opponent with spatula *Down Throw - Surfing pose Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Burger Victory Music Good Burger - I'm a Dude Kirby Hat Ed's Dreadlocks and Good Burger Fry-Cook Hat Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Ed! Ed! He's Our Dude! Ed! Ed! He's Our Dude! Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Good Burger Pawlette Swaps *Default *Mondo Burger outfit colors (B) *McDonald's ® *Starbucks (G) *Wendy's *Orange (Nickelodeon) *Is it because he's black? (Black outfit) *SpongeBob Krusty Krab uniform Trivia *His video is the first Lawl Toon: Brother Location video to finally have character HUDS Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Good Burger Category:Celebrities Category:Starter Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:America